Corpse Party
by StockinCutie
Summary: This plotlines takes place in an average high school. On a certain afternoon, Mai decides to try the Sachiko Ever After charm, a type of charm that binds a group of people together forever, or at least keep them friends forever. If it goes correctly, everything works out but Mai and her schoolmates and co-workers have a long way to go, and a short time to live if it goes wrong...
1. Chapter 1

**This plotlines takes place in an average highschool. Mai Taniyama, Kazuya Shibuya/Naru, Lin Koujo, Ayako Matsuzaki, Houshou Takigawa, Yasuhara Osamu, and Masako Hara, is a group mixed up with students and teachers. On a certain afternoon, Mai decides to try the Sachiko Ever After charm, a type of charm that binds a group of people together forever, or at least keep them friends forever. If it goes correctly, everything is fine but what happens if something goes wrong...?**

* * *

It was a stormy afternoon, raining nonstop. A certain group of people that consisted of the previous said and a very very close friend of Mai's, Rika, had gathered in the classroom. "So, the teachers, Miss Matsuzaki, Mister Koujo and Monk, will be leaving the school soon and in the next few months since we're sophomores, so this thing I found on a blog I follow, it's the Sachiko Ever After charm" Mai smiled at the group of people. "We're supposed to hold onto this piece of paper and to say 'Sachiko, we beg of you' one time each for everyone here, and rip a piece of the paper and keep it close with you, like in your student ID holder or your purse" Mai explained happily.

"Very interesting, let's try it" Yasu gleamed and had sparkles in his eyes. The group sat around into a circle and held onto the paper tightly.

'Sachiko, we beg of you!' Mai thought eagerly.

A few seconds passed, and Mai raised her voice again. "Did everyone say it?" She gave a bright grin when everyone nodded. "Okay! We'll be together forever-" She stopped midway as rumbling began to occur. "An earthquake?! What the hell?" Monk grabbed onto a desk and yelled. "Everyone, grab each others hands and hide under something strong!" They did as told and Mai crouched under a desk, covering her ears. Crackling noises began to be heard.

Mai's POV

"The floor, it's breaking apart!" I screamed in horror. "What the serious heck is going on?! Masako!" It was too late, she had already fallen in and I stared in horror. "Masako!" I ran out of my hiding and before I knew it I fell in with Rika and Naru, and everything around me blacked out.

...

I fluttered my eyes, there was no bright light. In fact, it was pitch black at that point. "Mai...are you awake?" I heard a voice call me out. "Rika-chan, you're safe!" I shot my upper body up and hugged her. "Wait where's Naru?" I looked around and noticed him thinking in deep thought. "O-oh, Naru...Are you okay? Hurt anywhere?" I crawled over to him and stared at him deep in the eyes. "I'm so worried, where are we? What is this place?" I eyed the place worriedly. It seems to have been a classroom, the only light that was around was a candle. It was a wrecked place, half of the floor piecing, desks broken and missing parts. Yet the windows were shut closed. The doors seemed to be shoji, meaning sliding doors, and it was almost all the way broken too.

"Aw man... Just what the hell have we gotten ourselves into?" Rika scratched the back of her head, annoyed. "I don't know. I mean thanks to Naru, we've been in a lot of situations like this but...this isn't anything I'VE seen before... How about you, Naru?" I poked him and he gave a determined look. "Either way, we should start moving out. The others must be somewhere and or unconscious, or maybe looking for us" Naru stood and looked around. "Let's go" with that we all stood and began following the leader. "Hey, we should try and look out the windows, no?" Rika ran toward the hallway windows and pulled with all her might. "Grr, uwah!" she fell back on her rear trying to push it up. "Oh god, it won't open!" she stood and wiped dust off her clothes. "The only thing you managed to do was break spider webs that has probably been there for god knows how long" I laughed. "This is no laughing matter Mai, get serious" Naru shot me a cold glare and I shifted. "Fine whatever, grumpy" I grunted.

"This place must have been here for a long time, everywhere you go there are cob webs and dust everywhere. Mangled broken pieces of floor and doors, it's like a haunted school building" I looked around and just waited for a dust bunny to appear. Immediately, Rika stopped walking, and we all noticed why.

"It-it's a dead body!" she screamed in fear. "It seems to have decayed a long time ago too..." Mai held onto her friend and she did the same, trembling. "It's really small, must be an elementary student. Class 2-1, **Paulownia Academy High School**, Ooue Sayaka" Naru read the name tag. "Ooue?! Sayaka?! That's a friend of the blog girl I was talking about! The one I got the charm from!" I gasped, and walked toward the dead body. All that was left was dried blood and a skeleton in an academy uniform. "I've heard of her, I think she was an actor or something, r-right?!" Rika shook her body. "Even if she was an actor or even a friend of the person who gave us this shit charm, it doesn't matter now since she's dead" Naru stated the cold hard facts smack first in our face. "He's right, let's start moving" I began walking forward with my two friends beside me.

"Honestly, it feels as if something is going to just jump at us any minute now..." Rika had a shiver run through her spine. "Yeah, but instead of just walking around. Can we try and check the classrooms? We might find out some stuff in there too" I reasoned out with the both of them and we entered the nearest classroom there was. I started to look and walk around the abandoned classroom. Of course, dead bodies were seen here and there but we were too disturbed to even care.

"What's this?" Something caught my eye, it was a newspaper. "Heavenly Host Elementary School?" I blinked my eyes confusingly. "Heavenly Host? Wasn't that a school that was torn down in the late 1970s? Like 1974 or 75?" Rika walked towards me. "Yes, it was torn and shut down, following a mysterious string of murders, kidnapping, and serial killers" Naru explained. "O-oh... I heard that four students got there tongue cut off, in fact, one of them lost a head. Poor little children too" I sighed sadly. "The article. 'Heavenly Host Elementary School closed down. Torn apart.'Because of the mysterious murders and serial kidnappings, I guess... It even says here that the principal cared for those children so much, he jumped off the window" my voice lowered with each word I said due to sadness.

"Well what happened, happened. Let's go, we checked all over the place..." Rika sighed and began walking out of the room but she paused midway. "Rika-chan? Are you okay?" I tapped her shoulder and she turned around, a large, creepy grin, right on her face. Her eyes looked insane, blood thirsty. "We were supposed to go out to a birthday. It was her birthday. But then it happened, he was going to kill me, and kill her. Sweet sweet Sachiko" at first she seemed so nostalgic but then cue insanity. "YOU'RE GOING TO DIE HERE, WHEN YOU DIE THE AFTERWORLD CONTINUES THAT PAIN OVER AND OVER ON REPEAT" Rika screamed, and scratched her skin rapidly until it literally bled. "Stop it, RIKA-CHAN!" I yelled. She began to laugh maniacally. It first started off low and slow with a few chuckles but then it escalated into something worse, laughing until her throat went dry and stale. "STOP!" I screamed, frightened of my best friend.

The laughing went to an immediate pause, like as if something paused her. She drooped down and her insane eyes went back to normal. Though, it resembled a dead fish. Lifeless and plain. "I need something to wrap her up with...um..." I dug in my pockets and pulled out some gauze bandages. I wrapped it around her and my beating heart went to a stop.

"What the hell... was that?" Naru was just as clueless as me. "I don't know, but I'm just happy she isn't so badly hurt...In fact, I could hardly remember what ever the hell she was saying, all I know it was complete and utter bullshit!" I kicked the wall. "When we die, the pain never goes away... Is that even possible, Naru?" I looked up at him who just sighed and shrugged. "Beats me, let's just focus on finding clues, and finding the others" Naru declared as I nodded and wrapped my head between Rika's shoulder and began dragging her out of the classroom.

* * *

**Hey! It's been a long time since I've posted a story, especially in Ghost Hunt. I've been way to focused on Attack on Titan. Anyway, if you haven't noticed by now, this is a story reference to the game Corpse Party. First, I'll only make the OCs die, maybe :)**

**Second, please don't say I stole the idea, I just thought it suited the GH plotline. **

**Kay? Follow okay? I want to know if people actually want me to continue. Oh and I might change the tittle to Ghost Party XD no that sounds more like humor. I'll just stick to Corpse Party**


	2. Chapter 2

Rika had finally awoken and I could finally breath easy. "Rika-chan, why did you say those things back there? More like, what were you saying?" I asked her, my brown hair bangs falling by my eyes. "I don't know...I don't want to know...All I remember is going insane..." Rika shivered and hugged her knees.

We decided to take a small 5-minute break in this classroom, Naru is looking at these corpses. "Interesting, the more students we learn about...The more chances we can thin out the chances of finding someone alive. Example, most of the people we found dead is from a certain school, so it's safe to say we won't find someone from that school because most died. But it's safe to say other people has been trapped in here, either died of starvation, or insanity. Rika scratched so hard her skin began to bleed so, it's safe to say that she lost it for a second..." Naru hypothesized. "But, if I remember correctly, Rika was totally sane before all that happened, she just paused" I shrugged my shoulders. "Yeah...you have a point, what a difficult situation" He crossed his arms.

I stood and looked at a dead body, sighing. It's a girl's body, seemingly junior or senior high. It's mostly decomposed down to the skeleton at this point. There's a duffel bag on its side next to her with a track suit partially hanging out of it. And her student ID is visible still, Momijigawa High school, Ao Amano.

"Ao Amano. Died of starvation, probably. There's no signs of fractures anywhere and no dried blood so that's the likely cause" I picked up her Student ID and stuffed it in my pocket. "Let's hurry and get out of here..." Naru declared and began walking. "Hey, Mai-chan" Rika held my hand tightly. "Remember that time, you spent a night at my house?" "Of course I do! I got to show off I got bigger bo-" I stopped midway, noticing Naru clearing his throat. "You had bigger mangos then me, oh and then I tried to fight you! After that we both took a bath together! Then we fell asleep, chatting away about things at school and you complaining about Naru~" she whistled innocently as I played punch her.

"Aw damnit! I've gotta pee, really bad" Rika crossed her legs together and wheezed. "Well there must be a bathroom SOMEWHERE here, if my assumptions are correct, which is the fact we may me in the same abandoned school that was torn down over 30 years ago; Heavenly Host Elementary School" Mai put her elbow on the palm of her other hand and went into thinking pose. "Rika-chan, hold it in, we'll find a bathroom, right Naru?" I looked toward Naru but he wasn't there. "I think we lost him while we were talking, come on" I held out my hand and we began to walk together. We FINALLY caught up with Naru who which had already found a bathroom. "Here" he simply had that stoic face of his.

"YES!" Rika ran inside and opened one of the stalls and closing it back when she was safe inside.

Rika's POV

I finally let it out and gave a long sigh of satisfaction, I've actually been holding it in for a long time now, ever since we got here. I suddenly crouched down and felt an enormous pain by my abdomen. "What the heck?!" I lifted open my uniform shirt and something stopped for a second.

"Kyah!" I screamed in horror. There was something of a bruise, it was tall and it was as if a tree with a lot of branches sticking out. I grunted and clutched my stomach in pain. "Hey! Rika-chan! Are you okay?" I heard my best friend Mai call out, full of worry. "Y-yes! I'm alright!" I laughed a few times and I heard a relived sigh escape Mai's mouth. "It must be because of the fall, maybe I hit myself somewhere, haha!" I reassured myself and began walking out the bathroom, I went by the broken molded sinks and looked at the shattered pieces of mirror glass. I took a piece and looked at my face and dropped it. Another bruise, spreading over my face like an infection. "Dirt, it has to be dirt!" I exclaimed as I used some of my spit and rubbed some off it off but of course, it failed. All it did was make it become darker.

"I look horrible, ugly, disgusting!" I gave in an ear piercing scream and Mai ran in the room. "**_DON'T LOOK AT ME"_ **I yelled at her, pulling large chunks of my hair off and going mad. I ran out of the room, shoving away from Naru and Mai. I ran, I ran.

I needed to run, fast.

**_WHAT IF THEY SAW ME LIKE THIS?! THE BEAUTIFUL RIKA ISAYAMA HAS BRUISES AND UGLY SHIT ALL OVER HER._**

I ran into the nearest room I could find and panted, panted loudly. "It's okay...just breath in and out..." I crouched in the corner and took a deep breath in. I looked around and noticed I was in an infirmary room. "Oh..." I said quietly and stood, beginning to walk. "This room...is so lifeless" a voice from behind made me turn and notice a very odd girl. Her hair was black and her skin almost seemed completely pale. A nice, yet ripped dress was what she was wearing and she had this ear breaking smile on her face. Her eyes, was completely white. "I know! I know! I want to dissect something! A human autopsy!" she gleamed happily, her cruelty is excruciating. "W-what?!" I stepped back a few. 'This girl, she seems familiar' I thought, panicking.

_One of the most famous murders was the killing of 4 children. A female named Yuki Kanno had her eyes gashed and tongue removed, a boy named Ryou Yoshizawa with his tongue cut off, another female named Tokiko Tsuji had her whole head cut he off from the jaw and upward. _

_The only one that survived was named Sachiko Shinozaki... Sadly, she died due to loosing her footing on the third floor roof._

"Sachiko...Shinozaki...!" I yelled in horror. The 3 children that also died was right next to her, but they had a blue presence.

Oh god, I'm so scared... I felt something run from my check, and I was guessing it was tears. Of course, if Mai and Naru was never with me from the beginning, I would have cried a long time ago and now, they really **aren't **here. But something was telling me, it wasn't tears... I touched the wet thing that was on my check and froze. "What the-!" It was a red, sticky substance, that was definitely blood. "What did you do?!" I yelled at the spirits. "We didn't do a single thing" Sachiko gave in a downright frown. "We'll give a few seconds to look in a mirror, hurry! We aren't all that patient!" Her cruel smile reappeared and I didn't give a who what or where. I took out the same broken piece of mirror and gagged a few times at what I saw. The bruise had became deeper, and where I tried to hide it or wipe it off, blood was trailing. I pulled my top open and noticed the bruise on my stomach had become bigger and wider and deeper. "Poor poor you, if you had just left it alone, your death would be simple but now~" Sachiko cooed.

"No! No get away!" I backed away to the door and tried to open it but it was shut closed. It wasn't if it was closed, it was if someone was pulling it shut with inhuman strength. "Help me someone! Mai-chan! Yasu-kun! Miss Matsuzaki! Naru! Anyone!?" I pleaded and NOW I began to cry.

This was it, I'm going to die... Fate had a grip around my ankle and it wasn't planning to let go. I sobbed loudly. 'And...and I sort of liked Yasu too, ever since that moment...' I thought sadly.

_"Your name is Osamu Yasuhara, right?" I verified this as he nodded and straightened his glasses. "It's nice to meet you" I bowed my head down and he just laughed. "No need to be so formal, what's your name?" he asked. "My name is Rika Isayama" I whispered quietly. Back then, I was very anti-social and I had Social Anxiety. "Okay, nice to meet you, Rika-chan!" He grabbed both of my cheeks and squeezed them playfully. "Osamu-sama! That hurts!" I whined and he just laughed even more. "Don't be so formal, just call me Yasu, okay?" He smiled at me a smile I treasure in my heart. "Yes! Yasu!" I smiled back at him. _

_Ever since that afternoon, we always hang out at crepe shops and he did the most funniest things ever! I laughed my heart out back then... But one day..._

_"Hey, Rika-chan, why are you crying?" he cupped my checks as I held onto his hands, crying and sobbing. "Because...Because I'm so selfish! You never told me you were Student Council President, and I took out all your times, of studying, meetings... I'm so sorry!" I whined loudly and then he laughed. "It's okay, as long..." he began, and after he said those words, I immediately cried tears of happiness._

_"As long as I can make you laugh, I would cancel everything out, just for you" he gave me a heart-warming smile._

"Yasu! Yasu!" I whined loudly as one of the children dragged me away from the door. "Yasu! I never got the chance to tell you but!" I began but the pain of my stomach being torn apart interrupted, painfully. I could feel my organs being sliced and ripped open and I gave an agonizing scream.

_This was it, I'm going to die. My body, ripped apart piece by piece. If anyone were to find me first, please...let it be Yasu. I...I care for him, a lot. _

_Fate had me in a lock neck and I wasn't escaping, all the body heat from me left and the blood around spreads like a virus. _

_Yasu, I like you a lot. Please live, just for me. Don't be disgusted by my features, think of me as pretty. Please...please... _

_Because, **I love you very**_** much**

* * *

**Review and or follow or some shit like that XD**


End file.
